Lily LOVES James or does she love Sirius
by SpotsOnYourNose
Summary: On Neopets, me and a friend RPed this story. Its very very very sad! James thinks that since Sirius and Lily are always hanging out that maybe Lily doesnt love James anymore.


Lily sat in the GCR, watching James and Sirius playing chess. James kept looking back and forth between Lily and Sirius, but neither of them noticed, since Sirius was concentrated on the game and Lily was reading. "ARG!"Sirius yelled, and Lily jumped. "YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!"He yelled at James, who just chuckled. "Some people are good at chess, and others aren't."Lily said pointedly. "Well, Im gonna go terrorize Snape."Sirius said, walking out of the room. Lily nodded and started reading again. "I have a question for you."James said, and Lily looked back up. "Ok."Lily said, closing the book. "Do you like Sirius?"He asked, after taking a deep breath. "Well, as a friend yes."Lily answered, rather shocked. "No...no..I mean....like...do you...love him?"James choked out the last two words. "Wha...what...makes you think that?"Lily asked. "Well, your always hanging around him, and doing things with him...do you love him?"James asked again. "The reason I always talk to him and hang around him is because lately you have been busy with quidditch practice, and I need someone to talk to-" "So you turn to Sirius?"James interupted. "Well, he has been my friend since our first year James, who else am I going to turn to?"She asked, getting irritated. "You couldve come to the feild."James said, cleaning up the chess game. "Look, James, its not like Im cheating on you or something."Lily said, laughing. James didnt laugh. "Im just worried...because, I feel like its a competition, and its hard to compete with Sirius."James said, frowning. Lily by now was feeling very close to tears. James stood up and left. Lily went up to the Girls Dorms.  
  
James walked up to Sirius. "Hey James!"Sirius said, happily. "Oh.....hello."James said, turning and walking the other way. "Whats wrong?"Sirius asked. "I need to talk to you, come on."James said, and they went into the boys dorms. James sat down and set up a game of wizards chess between them. "Ok...whats this all about?"Sirius asked. "More like who."James said, setting the peices in their places. "Ok, who then."Sirius asked, getting bored. "Lily." James said, looking up. Sirius's face went pale. "What about her?"Sirius asked.he didn't like the way this conversation was going. "Well, you two are always hanging out and talking to each other....is there someting between you two that I need to know about?" James said, giving Sirius a peircing look. "No. We're just friends."Sirius answered, glad to not be asking the questions anymore. "Then why is she always talking to you, or about you or something the two of you did?"James asked, as they started playing. "Well, she said that since your always at the quidditch feild, she needs someone to talk to, and she choose me."Sirius answered matter-of- factly. "Do you love her?"James asked. "Does it matter? She loves you."Sirius answered almost bitterly. "It does matter Padfoot...it really does...at least to me."James said, nodding slightly.  
  
Meanwhile, in the Girls Dorms, Lily was curled up on her bed, not letting herself cry. "Whats wrong?"Her friend Melody asked. "HES SO UN FAIR!"Lily screeched with out realising it. "Who?"Melody asked. "James! He thinks that just because me and Sirius hang out that Im cheating on him!"Lily said, and let out a dry sob. Melodoy stood up. "Well, Im gonna go try and talk some sense into them."She said and left. Lily let the tears fall, since she couldnt hold them back anymore. She buried her face in her pillow, trying to make her sobs less heard.  
  
"Fine! I'll just stay away from her then!"Sirius yelled, and left the room. James stood there, feeling like he'd done the right thing. One part of him, how ever, knew he'd just made a huge mistake. He locked the door to the dorms after Sirius left and layed down on his bed and drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sirius walked out to the lake and leaned against a tree.He stared into the water and thought about what James had said. "I'll just leave."He said."He summoned his broom. Melody walked up to him. "Whats wrong?"She asked. "Nothing."Sirius said, waiting for his broom. "Come on, just tell me."She said. Sirius sighed. "Ive had a crush on Lily since the first year, when I first met her. James liked her too, so I let him ask her out instead of me.But, I still love her even though she is James's girl."He explained. Melody nodded. "Ok, so your going to leave?"She asked. "I have to, I cant keep ruining James and Lily's life."Sirius said, and grabbed his broom.  
  
At that same moment, Lily stepped outside.She leaned against the door and cried. She looked up and saw Sirius with his broom and felt a little better to be seeing him. She stood up, wiped the tears from her cheeks and walked over to him. "Your not leaving are you?"She asked and he turned and looked at her. "Yes I am."He answered. "Why?"Lily asked. "Because I am ruining yours and James's lives."He said, sitting on his broom. "But it gets better. It ALWAYS gets better, and you know it."Lily said, holding back tears again. Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but someone knocked the front doors open. "I thought you said you would stay away from her!"James yelled and Sirius looked at the ground.Lily turned to James, and glared at him. "Bye James."Sirius said, then sat on his broom and flew off. Lily walked past James into the school. James frowned, but he felt relieved to know that Lily was only his now.  
  
Remus saw Lily running down the hall and walked out of the school, over to James. "So, he really left?"Remus asked. "Yup."James said. "And you dont feel bad?"Remus asked. "He was trying to steal Lily."James said, shooting a glare in the direction Sirius flew in. "No he wasnt. They were just friends. And you know Lily loves you."Remus said, shaking his head. "I dont think she does anymore."James said, biting his bottom lip. "Well, ask her."Remus said. James nodded and walked into the school. He walked up to Lily, but was leaned against a wall. "Do you love Sirius?"He asked. "Possibly."Lily answered. "Do you love me?"James asked, looking hopeful. "I thought I did. But right now, your showing me just how hard that is to do."Lily said, and walked off. James stood there, running what she said over and over in his head. He looked out the window and sighed. He felt bad, but he felt good at the same time. Lily was his and only his now, but he knew she was furious with him. "Write Sirius a letter saying your sorry and attempt to tell Lily your sorry. She's pretty steamed though."Remus said from behind him. ____________________________________________________________________________ _____ This is a RolePlaying situation that happened on Neopets with me and my friend.I thought it was such a good situation, I made it a ficcy. So as we finish the RP, I will finish the story! ~~~Elfy~~~~ 


End file.
